Five Times Holly Gets Irrationally Jealous
by Baxley McTedders
Summary: Gail X Holly.


I.

All the way over to the precinct, Holly really questioned whether this was a good idea. They'd come a long way since the day Gail had silently freaked over Holly showing up, but still. It's Gail. It's pissed off Gail. It's pissed off Gail who was _so_ pissed off this morning that she left Holly's place without stuffing a donut in her mouth.

Gail's motto is "no donut left behind" after all.

She's totally taking a chance, though.

Usually, Holly has a legitimate reason to be here and has a corresponding officer to make her journey a breeze. Ever since the Ford thing, security has gotten a little tighter at 15. It briefly hits her how ironic it is that the cop shop needed tighter security. Anyway, it's nothing she can't get through by flashing her smile and credentials. Also, she'd learned that there was a surefire way to get where she needed to go, albeit a tad dishonest. Just say, "Peck is expecting me." As long as you don't specify which one, all the desk jockeys will roll out a red carpet so they don't have to deal with it.

Holly knows she's here. The one word text only a few minutes prior told her as much. Despite the sweet smiley face correspondence that she'd sent to try to smooth over their argument in which she rambled about understanding Gail's reluctance to accompany her to the upcoming wedding and really not wanting to fight about it and thinking she was just cutest cop in the whole world and inquiring about what she was up to, Holly got, "paperwork."

But, as Holly turned to corner and spotted Gail, she'd realized that maybe that wasn't entirely accurate. There was her girlfriend, feet propped up on her desk, eating a fresh donut. She was laughing. Not just Gail fake-laughing, either. She was genuinely laughing. Holly knew the difference. One was a very distinct, I-pity-your-stupidity-so-I'm-laughing-at-you-without-you-knowing-it laugh. The other was I'm-Gail-Peck-I'm-so-effing-gorgeous-and-I-actually-think-you're-funny laugh.

This laugh was number two.

The offending funny lady must have been a fucking stand-up comic with the way Gail was laughing. Although, Holly had never seen her, she was wearing the usual police uniform. She was perched on the edge of Gail's desk, too. Just sitting there. Sitting in the same spot that Holly would sit when she came to talk to Gail. Just sitting there and leaving her ass imprint in Holly's space.

A hand on her back snapped her out of her trance.

"Hey there, Holly," Traci Nash said with her giant smile. "Can I help you out with something?"

"No, no, no," Holly waved her off. "Just came to see…"

Holly pointed at Gail.

"Oh, okay," Traci said slowly, probably trying to figure out why Holly was rooted to the spot instead of over there talking to Gail. "Uh…is something wrong?"

"Uh," Holly started to shake her head, but the nodded instead. "Who is that?"

Traci glanced over, "Not sure. Don't know her name, but from 27, I believe."

"Oh."

"Do you want me to tell Peck you're here?" Traci asked.

"No," Holly said. "No, I'm…going."

Holly's intention was to just nonchalantly slide over there, maybe soak in a little of their conversation. Just so that she could join in, of course. She liked funny things, too.

Before she even got her plan thoroughly worked through, Traci yelled across the station, "Peck! Incoming."

Fucking brotherhood bullshit…or sisterhood as it may be.

"What?" Gail looked around confused for a moment before seeing her. Gail's feet dropped from her desk to the floor and she spun around. Holly was hurt by the way she transformed from shiny-happy to grumpy right before her eyes. "Hey," Gail greeted her, but without the usual softness in her voice. Her eyebrow quirked in anticipation of an explanation instead of just asking why she was there.

"Hey," Holly answered back. "Are you busy?"

"A little," Gail said. She pointed to the stacks of paper on her desk. "Paperwork."

"Oh," Holly said quietly. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Can we talk later?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I'm working right now, Holly," Gail stated without much room for negotiation. "We'll talk about it later."

"Yeah, okay," Holly said, but didn't move. Instead she planted herself on the other side of Gail. She'd leave her ass print here if her regular spot wasn't available. "We'll talk about it later then. Tonight. When you're off work and you come to my place…tonight. With me."

Gail's face took on her investigative glare, "Yeah, that's what I said. We'll talk about it later."

"I'm just making sure that you're coming tonight," Holly squeaked out as innocently as she could. "Cause we didn't talk about it when you left this morning. I just assumed you'd be there…because you are most nights." She glanced up to the other officer still sitting on Gail's desk making sure that the other woman had heard.

Gail saw it. It was just a tick of Holly's eyes over and back, but she saw it.

"I don't know," Gail said, just to be difficult. "I may hit The Penny tonight with some people."

"Oh, okay," Holly said. "And…after that?"

Gail leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She was starting to get a handle on this situation. "After that, who knows really. I may do any of several different things, Holly. There's just so many possibilities. Things to see, people to…do."

"Well, okay," the other officer slipped off Gail's desk. The tension was getting thick. "I'll get back to you on the that case, Peck. Good catching up."

"Yeah," Gail said to her.

Gail immediately looked back over to Holly who was trailing the woman out of the station with her eyes.

"That was interesting," Gail remarked.

"What?" Holly asked, still watching.

"You…" Gail motioned toward her. "And whatever that was."

"Can we talk now?" Holly asked when the woman disappeared. "Just for a few minutes."

"Fine," Gail said begrudgingly. She stood up and left her desk, just assuming Holly would follow.

She did.

Gail finally stopped after she ducked her head into an interrogation room that she found empty.

"I'm sorry about this morning," Holly started. "I shouldn't have even asked."

"I do not like her."

"I know," Holly said. "But it's not like we'll have to be around her. There'll be other people to talk to."

"Other people with doctorates," Gail bit. "I'm not exactly thrilled about going to a wedding with all your medical school assholes."

"Okay," Holly said. "It's fine. I understand."

"But you're mad."

"Not mad," Holly shook her head. "Disappointed, maybe."

"Hol-"

"I get it," Holly said. "I get it. But…I wanted you to be there with me. I wanted to show you off…" Holly reached over and let her fingers slip under Gail's Kevlar vest. "You're my plus one, after all."

"This is one of those relationshippy compromises that I'm no fucking good at," Gail sighed.

Holly nodded but didn't comment.

"You're not going to act all weird if I talk to some other chick there, are you?"

"What?" Holly immediately took up a defensive stance. "No!"

"Because…" Gail hooked her thumb over her shoulder. "You were a little weird just now."

"Was not."

"Oh my, Holly Stewart," Gail giggled. "You were freaking out."

"I was not freaking out!"

"Doctor Holly in her sensible suit," Gail tugged at Holly's blazer, "was kinda freaking out."

Holly stayed planted in her spot, wanting so badly to argue. She fumed instead.

"I've never seen that side of you," Gail continued to laugh heartily, much to Holly's aggravation.

"Stop it."

"I can't."

"Really, Gail," Holly pouted. "And people _to do_?"

"It was a joke," Gail let the chuckles subside and held up her hands in a truce. "I can't believe you were jealous of _that_ girl?"

"I wasn't!" Holly said quickly, but then rolled her eyes. "I was…slightly suspicious of her intentions toward you…less than jealous."

Gail's tried to reign in the smile overtaking her face, but it was impossible. "That's…strangely hot."

"It's not," Holly said.

"It is a little."

"Jealousy is a green-eyed monster, Gail."

"Is that a confession?"

"I confess I may have been close to jealous-adjacent."

"Close enough for it to be hot," Gail shrugged.

"You were laughing!" Holly accused her. "Real laughing, too."

"We went through the academy together," Gail shrugged. "We were catching up on some old stories."

"Hmm."

"Hmm," Gail repeated, but more mockingly than anything else. "You have zero reason to be jealous."

"No?" Holly asked, just a little insecurity marring her tone.

Gail pulled her by the lapels, "Hol, have you met you?"

"I think that might be impossible in a strictly existential sense, unless we're talking about some kind of inner-being connectedness-"

"Nerdiness aside," Gail cut her off. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met."

"Statistically, that's probably not even close to true. And 'amazing' is subjective, so-"

"Ah," Gail groaned before kissing her quiet. When she pulled away, Gail sighed. "I'll go the stupid doctor wedding."

"You will?" Holly asked hopefully.

"Yes. Fine. Ugh."

* * *

II.

Holly stared at the wooden blocks. There was absolutely no fucking way Gail just did that. It defied the laws of gravity.

"How did…?" Holly carefully scooted around the corner of her coffee table, trying to see just how that Jenga block was staying put. "Did you glue this or something?"

"Glue?" Gail asked. "Are you for real? Did you see me glue it, Hol? You think I've got super glue in my pocket?"

Holly moved to the third side of the table, ducking her head to get even with the surface. "How is that staying put?"

"I'm that good."

Holly eyed her for a moment, "I'm suspicious."

"Or are you jealous of my Jenga skill?" Gail taunted her.

"Gail."

"Would you like to pat me down?" Gail held her hands in the air, offering to let her.

Holly smirked at that. Her eyes trailed up and down Gail's body, stopping at her pockets. "Maybe later."

Gail turned her pockets inside out anyway, "Nothing."

When Holly moved to the fourth side, Gail just laughed. "Would you just go already?"

"Not 'til I figure out how you did that."

"No," Gail shook her head. "You won't go because you're going to lose."

Holly scoffed, "I'm not a sore loser!"

"Only sore losers have to say they aren't sore losers, Stewart."

"Shut up," Holly said.

"Okay, well," Gail smirked at her victory on both accounts. "Since you're going to forfeit to keep from _losing_, I'm going to take a picture of this."

"Go ahead," Holly said watching Gail walk over to the island in the kitchen to retrieve her phone.

"Are you sure you didn't do something?" Holly asked. "Are you fucking with me?"

"I have magic fingers," Gail said wiggling one hand while she tapped on her phone with the other.

"While I'll agree that your fingers do magical things," Holly said. "I've never seen a stack of Jenga blocks suspended in midair."

"They're not," Gail argued. "They're clearly being held up by that one, slightly off-center, but totally carrying the weight, awesome, all-star Jenga mega-block."

Holly stood up to go see it from where Gail was standing. Maybe she had a visual that Holly hadn't checked out. "It's barely touching."

"But it is."

Just as Gail was getting ready to shoot the photo, Holly shifted her foot and hit the leg of the table. "Nooo!" she said as all the blocks fell over. The ooo's slowly trailed off into a small, tiny little grin.

Gail's mouth dropped open. "I can't believe you did that."

"Wha-at?" Holly said. "No! I didn't do it."

"You hit the table."

"I didn't…maybe…yeah, okay…but it was an accident."

"You're _such_ a sore loser!" Gail said, pointing and everything. She snapped a quick picture of Holly trying to deny it, then laughed at her contorted facial expression. "And way less photogenic when you're losing."

"So now I'm a loser and I'm ugly?"

"And a liar!" Gail shouted. "Because you did that on purpose."

"Maybe I did," Holly said before using her quick cat-like reflexes to steal Gail's phone. She turned and ran toward the stairs, "Delete. Delete," she screamed as Gail stayed hot on her trail.

"I catch criminals for a living," Gail warned her as they climbed up toward their room. "Loser doctors are a cakewalk."

"Lying, ugly, loser doctors," Holly corrected as Gail did an actual tackle take-down on their bed.

Gail straddled her as she held her arms down and pried the phone out of Holly's hand. She held it up in victory when she got it. "I win! For the _third_ time in ten minutes!"

"I deleted it."

"I texted it to Traci already," Gail told her. "Because I know all your moves."

"Foiled again," Holly said, laughing.

Gail watched her and smiled. "Maybe not ugly. Lying loser still stands, though."

"Such a charmer," Holly winked.

"Winning turns me on," Gail tossed her phone on her nightstand and settled onto her girlfriend. "Wanna score?"

"That was lame, Peck," Holly told her. "But yeah."

* * *

III.

_Holly: I'm jealous._

Gail laughed out loud at her latest text message.

_Gail: Don't be. I'm with Dov._

"Holly?" Dov asked knowingly.

"Holly." Gail confirmed.

He smiled and went back to peering out the window of the van. "How's the wedding planning going?"

"Considering she's jealous of me being here with you, locked in a van, and watching for dangerous criminals," Gail said. "It's probably horrible."

"What is she doing again?"

"It's the weirdest thing," Gail laughed. "I guess it's some kind of Stewart tradition for both mothers-in-law to help the bride pick the flowers. And since, there's two of us, we flipped a coin. She lost. Then got mad and tossed the coin in the trash."

"Sounds like something you would do," Dov said.

"I know!" Gail agreed. "I think some of my bad qualities are rubbing off on her. We're starting to equal out."

_Holly: I wish I was Dov._

_Gail: Nobody wishes they were Dov. Unless you're that guy that sits outside the station and whistles every time Chloe walks out. He calls her Officer Happy Pants because she makes his pants happy. That guy might be jealous of Dov._

_Holly: If he's with you right now, I can be jealous of Dov._

"Aw," Gail couldn't help to whimper.

"What?" Dov tried to look at her phone.

"Nothing, shut up and get away," Gail said pushed him back before she started typing.

_Gail: I wish you were with me, too. And we were somewhere else._

"Did you two have to make a deposit on your venue or pay it all upfront?" Dov asked curiously. "Because Chloe and I are still trying to narrow down between two and one is pretty expensive, but it's what she wants. The other one is okay, but if we can save a lit-"

"Do what she wants," Gail interrupted. When he looked at her, she said very slowly, "Whatever she wants."

"Yeah?"

"Yep," Gail said.

_Holly: Where?_

Dov picked up the binoculars for a second, put lowered them almost immediately, "Are you paying per guest or is there a limit?"

"We're getting married at Holly's grandparents' estate," Gail said. "Free and no limit."

"Oh," Dov's eyes widened at the notion. "Free, huh?"

"Another Stewart family tradition," Gail said. "They have more than the Pecks do. It's all very traditional with us…except the whole gay thing."

_Gail: Bed._

"So I guess your mom took that in stride?"

"You're nosy," Gail said to him.

"Just making conversation," Dov replied. "We haven't talked in a while. You know, about us. What's going on in our lives and relationships. We're both engaged and we're planning weddings and we haven't even chatted about it."

Gail stared for a second before flat out laughing at him. "You want to get together and braid each other's hair tomorrow?"

"Nevermind," Dov groaned.

Gail laughed some more before saying, "If my mother loved Holly any more, she'd knock me off and marry her herself."

"Surprising," Dov said. "Nice, though."

_Holly: I would love to be in bed with you. On a completely separate note: Did you know your mother wants you to get married in uniform?_

"It doesn't go both ways," Gail told him. "But, yeah. It's nice that she's not setting me up with asshats anymore."

_Gail: She may have mentioned it._

Dov tapped on the steering wheel as he asked, "Doesn't go both ways?"

"My mom loves Holly," Gail explained. "Holly isn't the biggest Elaine Peck fan around. She handles her well, though. Much better than I ever could."

_Holly: Oh, okay. Good. Makes total sense. Guess I'm going shopping for a lab coat dress then._

_Gail: As long as it shows off your awesome rack, I don't care what you marry me in._

"What's her mom like?"

"Why are you asking so many questions today?" Gail was starting to feel like today was interrogation practice in the stake-out van.

"I'm curious," Dov said. He settled back in his seat and waited expectantly.

_Holly: Really? Anything with cleavage?_

"She's nice," Gail answered after a while. "Holly's mom is nice. She's motherly, you know. Which took some getting used to. She actually asks questions and genuinely cares about the answers. Questions that aren't about work or ambition."

Dov nodded. "Different from yours."

"She does cute things," Gail continued. "Like she asked Holly what my favorite cookie was and then brought me a container full. It's like affection for no good reason…that's where Holly gets it, I guess."

_Holly: A trash bag with the bottom cut out?_

"She must like you," Dov punched her lightly on the knee.

"Yeah," Gail nodded. "Despite the fact that I made a horrible first impression, she's always liked me."

"Ah," Dov winced. "I'm sorry I ever said that."

"Nah," Gail waved it off. "It was probably true."

_Holly: Burlap sack with plunging neckline?_

"Sometimes you do," Dov informed her. "Sometimes you make a horrible first impression…but if you stick around long enough, it's not hard to see you're really cool."

"Really cool?" Gail rolled her eyes. "What are we? Twelve." She did her best Dov impression as a pre-teen, "Hi Gail. I think you're really cool. Let's braid each other's hair tomorrow after class."

"Shut up," Dov said, raising his binoculars again.

_Gail: I'll marry you in anything you choose to wear. At anytime. Anywhere. Just as long as you're in the trash bag, I'll be happy._

_Holly: I love you!_

_Gail: I know._

_Holly: Can I be jealous of Dov some more? I want to kiss you._

_Gail: I'm not kissing Dov. Ever. Ew._

_Holly: Don't!_

"Why are you talking about kissing me?" Dov asked as he craned his neck to see Gail's phone over the console of the van.

Gail punched him the shoulder. "Privacy, dickwad!"

"Are you guys talking about having me be the donor for your children?" he asked smugly.

"Not even if yours was the last sperm on Earth, buddy," Gail answered.

_Holly: Babe?_

_Gail: Yes?_

_Holly: You're not wearing your uniform to get married are you?_

_Gail: Of course not._

_Holly: Now I love you more._

* * *

IV.

Being married to a Peck definitely has its advantages when it comes to the Toronto Police. Which is why Holly's able to move about pretty freely at the police station, even more so than her job would normally allow.

Not that it matters, she's not really been in the lab for a few weeks now. Her doctor was concerned about how much time she was spending on her feet now that her due date was getting so close.

She thought that was stupid, but whatever.

Holly was bored at home, though. Really bored. So, she'd driven over to the precinct to find her wife. She'd take her to lunch. She'd let her wife rub her shoulders. It would be a nice little break from boredom.

Holly had just stepped turned the corner off the corridor when she suddenly had the weirdest feeling of déjà vu. Her wife, her strikingly beautiful wife, was sitting at her desk. Gail's feet were propped up and she was munching on a donut. A donut that came from the box of donuts that some hussy was holding out for Gail, all the while she sat her fat ass in Holly's spot. And Gail was smiling up a storm. She was smiling so big, Holly could have checked for cavities.

"Hey there, darlin'," Oliver said as he rounded the corner and nearly bumped right into Holly. "You looking for Peck?"

"Found her," Holly said pointing to her wife. "And whoever that is…who is that?"

Oliver squinted at the woman sitting on Gail's desk, "One of the new rooks."

"She's in my spot, Oliver," Holly said.

"Oh," he said, looking concerned to humor the woman. "That's…not…good."

"Nope, nope, not at all."

Holly started toward Gail. Considering that she was nearly nine months pregnant, this was a slower process than before. Now, she forcefully waddled instead of furiously stomped.

"How 'bout I help you," Oliver said sweetly. He held out his arm for Holly to take.

"Okay," she said after giving him a bit of the stink-eye. It would have been a great I-don't-need-no-man kind of moment, but she figured it was only Oliver.

"Look who I found milling about," Oliver practically screamed as he delivered.

Gail, who was in the process of choosing another donut, turned and smiled. "Hol! Hey, baby." She stood and quickly took her wife off Oliver's hands. She patted Holly's stomach before saying, "And baby."

Oliver quickly rounded Gail's desk and whispered to the rookie, "Move."

"What?" the young woman asked.

"Move, now. Move!"

"Oh," she stumbled around, nearly tripping over Gail's desk chair.

"Thank you," Holly smiled sweetly on her way by to rest on her normal spot. "My spot," she winked.

"Officer Everett," Gail said to the rookie. "This is my wife, Holly."

"Hi, Holly," she held out her hand.

Holly took it and shook it.

"She actually works for the department, too," Gail said. "She's the dead body doc."

"Forensic pathologist," Holly clarified.

"She's not supposed to be here, though," Gail said, giving her a look.

"Not working!" Holly said quickly. "Just visiting you. Thought maybe you could use some lunch."

"Oh, okay," Gail smiled. She rested her hand on Holly's belly, "And this is our baby."

"Of course," Everett acknowledged their baby by awkwardly waving at Holly's stomach.

"My family," Holly said, gesturing to the three of them by twirling her finger.

"The Stewart-Pecks," Oliver added with his own whirling finger. "Happy little family."

Gail gave them both looks that could only be described as, 'wtf,' but introduced the woman anyway, "Hol, this is the new rookie, Everett."

"You liking it here at 15, Everett?" Holly asked. "Like the officers here? Like hanging out with my wifey?"

Gail snorted at that, "Wifey?" she asked. "That's a first."

"Uh," Everett swallowed, a little intimidated by Holly. "Yeah. I do. It's a great unit. And Peck has been really helpful."

"Helpful," Holly looked over her glasses at Gail. "She definitely can be helpful. How helpful are you there, Peck?"

"Pretty damn helpful," Gail stated.

"And professional," Oliver added. "Always a consummate professional."

"Consum-mate?" Holly asked him with her brow raised.

"Professional!" Oliver said.

"Are you two playing charades without telling us?" Gail asked.

"Charades are gestures, Gail," Holly said…bitchily.

"Let's go," Oliver grabbed Everett's shoulders and guided her away. "We've got to get you ready for Fight Night anyway."

"Oh," Holly motioned after them. "That's the one fighting for 15 this year? I hope she doesn't get punched too hard in the face."

"Uh, sure," Gail agreed, not really caring all that much. She went back to organizing some files on her desk.

Holly watched her for a second before she she asked, "So, who was that?"

Gail looked around, "The rookie?"

"Yes."

"I introduced her to you, Holly," Gail said. "She's the new rookie. Everett. Her first name is…Amy…or Amanda…or, I don't know, it might be Jean."

"She's bringing you donuts?"

"She brought them for the whole place," Gail said. "They were everyone's donuts."

"Why was sitting in my spot on your desk?" Holly asked. "What's that about?"

"We were talking," Gail shrugged. "Actually, we were talking about you."

"What about me?"

"That you were pregnant and nearly due," Gail answered. She looked Holly over closely, "What's your deal?"

"Nothing."

"Something."

"No."

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Oh my damn," Gail laughed. "This feels familiar. Why? Why? Oh, yeah. Because you're jealous."

"No."

"Yes."

"No," Holly said. "I'm hormonal. Which is really shitty because I always say that shouldn't be a good reason for bad behavior."

"You do say that," Gail nodded. "I'm not ever allowed to use that excuse for my bad behavior."

"Because you were born behaving badly," Holly thumped her on the arm.

"Hey! Ow!" Gail rubbed the spot. "Why are you thumping me? I haven't even done anything today…yet."

"I don't know!" Holly groaned.

Gail sat on her desk next to Holly. "You know that there's no way in hell that I'm interested in anybody else, right?"

"Logically, yes," Holly said. "But she's like...20…and pretty…and not pregnant."

"She's not you," Gail told her. "Doesn't matter. She's not you."

Holly smiled widely as she rested her head on Gail's shoulder. "Sometimes, I'm so happy I married you."

"Only sometimes?"

"Yes," Holly joked.

"Fair enough," Gail said, not even the slightest bit bothered. "Did you say lunch?"

* * *

V.

Holly's eyes drifted open and she was relieved that it was still dark in her room. She sat up slightly and took a look at the monitor. The little guy was still. No crying, thank goodness. She turned over and reached out for Gail, looking forward to snuggling up to her wife.

"Gail?" she whispered and patted the cool sheets. "Babe?" she said a little bit louder toward their bathroom. "Are you in there?"

Nothing. No snuggling for her.

She had never gotten accustomed to waking up without Gail there. It had happened a few times. Gail had gotten called and she'd left in the middle of the night. But, usually she'd tell Holly. She'd at least leave a note. In fact, Gail had once left a note taped to her chin so she was sure Holly wouldn't miss it.

She looked over to Gail's nightstand. Her phone was there. She patted down her body making sure there wasn't a post-it attached to her pajamas or something.

With all those places cleared, she knew were Gail must be. She slipped out of bed and tiptoed down to the nursery. Sure enough, Gail was rocking back and forth in the rocker next to Benson's crib.

She gently made her way over and tapped on Gail's shoulder. "Hey."

Gail nearly jumped out of her skin, but thankfully refrained from screaming like a scared little wussy girl. "What the hell, Hol?" she whispered.

"You weren't in bed."

"I'm not?" Gail tried to pass it off a surprise.

"No, Gail, you're not," Holly informed her. "You're supposed to be my cuddle buddy, right now."

"I was checking on the boy," Gail gestured with her head.

"He's asleep."

"Well, yeah," Gail said. "He fell asleep while I was telling him about proper arrest procedures."

"I can't imagine how he could fall asleep during that," Holly said sarcastically.

"Says the woman who talked him through an autopsy last night," Gail poked out her.

Holly pulled on Gail's sleeve, "He's sleeping, baby. Come back to bed."

"I will," Gail nodded. "I'm just making sure…he…keeps breathing."

"He's fine."

"I know." Gail still didn't move. "Just…in case. I'll be here."

Holly ran her fingers through Gail's hair, "So, are you going to do this for the next eighteen years?"

"Of course, not," Gail scoffed. "Next eighteen months, maybe."

"He's fine," Holly promised. "Come to bed with me."

"You just want my warmth," Gail accused her. Then wondered aloud, "I think that's the first time I've ever said that."

"Please," Holly said in her sugary sweet tone. "Please, come sleep with me."

Gail huffed, but she did move from her seat. "Okay, I'll go to bed with you. Geez, Hol. You haven't been this desperate to get me in the sack since we started dating."

"Don't say things like that in front of our son!"

"He's asleep!"

Holly slapped her ass, "Shh!"

Gail put her finger in front of her mouth, hinting that Holly should do that same. She then leaned over the crib and brushed their son's hair down, "Sleep tight, Ben."

Holly pulled his blanket up just a little. "Night Ben," she said. "Tell your mom to stop being such a stalkery weirdo and give you some space."

"Tell you other mom that you're just a tiny baby and can't do anything for yourself yet."

"Come on," Holly took Gail's hand and dragged her out of the room.

As they walked hand in hand into their bedroom, Gail said to her wife, "You're going to have to get better at sharing me."

"Not at bedtime, Gail," Holly said seriously. "Bedtime is my time."


End file.
